


Золотая летопись

by AliciaRaven, fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates)



Series: драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [1]
Category: Sacred 2: Fallen Angel
Genre: Action, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaRaven/pseuds/AliciaRaven, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020
Summary: Заблудившись в пустыне, Алима случайно открывает тайны, которым было бы лучше оставаться забытыми.
Series: драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848604
Comments: 13
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Все работы fandom Box of Chocolates 2020





	Золотая летопись

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам квеста «Заблудившаяся».  
> Автор очень вдохновлялся Лавкрафтом, и это заметно.

Солнце сияло ослепительно ярко на выжженном небе. Повсюду, куда только хватало глаз, простиралась бесконечная рябь песчаных барханов. Алима рассеянно провела пальцами по векам, смахивая едкий пот, который уже не впитывала ткань никаба, и огляделась. Со всех сторон горизонт был ровным и чистым — ни намёка на присутствие где-то вдалеке её родного поселения. Матушка убьёт её за такую опасную прогулку… если, конечно, Алима сумеет отыскать дорогу домой.

Она ещё раз огляделась и, убедившись, что всё вокруг неизменно, поплелась дальше. Алима всегда любила прогулки по пустыне, но эта как-то чересчур затянулась. Она устала, вода во фляге подходила к концу, солнце неумолимо поднималось в зенит, грозя удушить зноем дерзкую нарушительницу покоя пустыни. Может быть, потом, когда она упадёт замертво в горячий песок, её найдёт племя Дьюрах и своими шепчущими песнями поднимет к новой жизни, сделав одной из них… «Нельзя сдаваться», – всплыло где-то на краю сознания, но это уже были только сухие слова, которым не верили ни разум, ни сердце.

Алима остановилась ещё ненадолго. Перед глазами всё плыло, но она заставила себя двигаться дальше. И вскоре её упрямство было вознаграждено — неподалёку она вдруг заметила тянущиеся к небу полуразрушенные колонны. Поколебавшись пару секунд — не мираж ли? не ловушка? — Алима из последних сил поспешила туда.

Вблизи руины оказались совсем небольшими — возможно, когда-то это был дом небогатого купца или слуги знатного господина. Но здесь всё же можно было укрыться в тени от палящего солнца, и Алима, мысленно благодаря всех богов за милость, направилась к дальней стене, останки которой были выше всех. Пусть это слабое, но укрытие, здесь можно перевести дух, дождаться ночи, и тогда уже сориентироваться по звёздам, где дом... Но стоило ей только ступить под сень стены, как припорошенные песком каменные плиты внезапно провалились под ногами, и Алима с криком полетела вниз.

Падение оказалось недолгим, но болезненным. Рухнув с высоты собственного роста на землю, Алима некоторое время лежала неподвижно, прислушиваясь до звона в ушах к окружающим звукам — а ну как угодила в скорпионью нору или убежище гарпий? Но вокруг было тихо, лишь с шелестом осыпался сверху песок, и откуда-то издалека доносился еле слышный звон капающей воды. Напомнила о себе нестерпимая жажда, Алима инстинктивно потянулась к фляге на поясе, встряхнула её — пусто. Вздохнув, она убрала флягу обратно, поднялась на ноги и отряхнулась. Делать нечего, придётся искать источник. На всякий случай она обнажила нож — как оружие он, конечно, слабоват, но хотя бы внушал уверенность своим ощущением в руке. Подземный проход, в который угораздило провалиться Алиму, расходился в две стороны, и после некоторого раздумья она двинулась налево — кажется, звук воды доносился оттуда.

Чтобы не задевать песчаные своды, приходилось низко пригибать голову, и шаги в темноте звучали слишком громко, чтобы чувствовать себя в безопасности, но всё же Алима приободрилась. У неё есть укрытие от палящих лучей солнца, ещё немного — будет и вода. Подземный коридор петлял и извивался, но не расходился в разные стороны, а значит, можно будет легко вернуться по нему обратно и найти путь домой. Журчание воды впереди становилось всё громче, и Алима ускорила шаг, облизнув пересохшие губы. Коридор пошёл под наклон, и она невольно подумала — уж не путь ли это в мифические хрустальные города, спрятавшиеся под землю сотни лет назад? Рассказывали, что там светят Т-энергетические установки вместо солнца, что там всегда вдоволь воды и фруктов, и что жители их всегда добры и приветливы с теми, кому посчастливилось их отыскать… Было бы здорово найти туда дорогу, а потом вернуться, чтобы забрать маму и братьев, и уйти в хрустальный город навсегда.

Замечтавшись, Алима не заметила, как коридор окончился отвесным склоном, и второй раз за день с криком провалилась в темноту.

На сей раз падение было дольше, и окончилось оно не твёрдым песком, а холодными объятиями воды. Алима погрузилась с головой, почувствовала кончиками пальцев скользкие острые камни на дне — и, рванувшись вверх, вынырнула, задыхаясь и кашляя. Сорвала пропитавшиеся водой никаб и абайю, оставшись в одном нижнем платье, чтобы тяжёлая ткань не утянула на дно. Кое-как, на ощупь, втолкнула клинок в ножны — чудо, что не потеряла его в падении... Течение подхватило её и повлекло куда-то дальше, в неизвестность. Постепенно Алима стала загребать вбок, пока не нашарила в темноте скалу. Увы, зацепиться, как она надеялась, не удалось — руки соскальзывали с мокрого камня, течение неумолимо уносило её всё дальше. Смирившись, она позволила ему это, и только придерживалась за камни сбоку, чтобы хоть немного ориентироваться в пространстве. Как долго длилось путешествие, сложно было сказать — в темноте, в бесконечном течении подземной реки, чувство времени покинуло Алиму полностью. На секунду ей подумалось — а вдруг и вправду времени для неё больше нет, потому что она попросту погибла от жажды в пустыне? Или когда упала в подземелье ещё наверху, в руинах? И теперь её несёт прямо во владения Кер, Вездесущей Тьмы…

«Не может быть, — она стиснула зубы. — Моя жизнь не была праведной, но я не сделала ничего, чтобы заслужить Тьму! Нет, я жива. Мне холодно… И камень шершавый, царапается… И пахнет здесь ужасно. Я всё это чувствую, значит, я жива!»

Сосредоточившись на своих ощущениях, Алима вдруг заметила, что камень под её ладонями изменил свою форму. Теперь это были гладкие блоки, пересечённые прямыми линиями трещин. Нет сомнений — над ними поработали чьи-то руки! Алима взволнованно ощупывала стену. Вскоре вокруг стало достаточно светло, чтобы её можно было ещё и увидеть. Река текла по подземному коридору, облицованному потемневшими от времени каменными плитами. На них были высечены ряды знаков, но течение несло Алиму слишком быстро, чтобы она могла прочитать надписи. Забыв о пережитом страхе, она восторженно озиралась по сторонам: неужели действительно ей выпала удача найти волшебный хрустальный город?!

К тому времени, как река вынесла Алиму к настоящей подземной пристани, течение совсем ослабло, и она без труда уцепилась за каменный борт и, подтянувшись, влезла наверх. Упала навзничь прямо на краю, раскинув руки и ноги — остатки сил утекали вместе с водой, и их место заняла всепоглощающая усталость. Всё тело ныло, и воды она наглоталась, кажется, на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Впрочем, как любой урождённый пустынник, Алима прекрасно понимала, что это ей только кажется, и первым делом нашарила на поясе фляжку и, свесившись с края пристани, доверху наполнила водой. После этого она наконец села и огляделась по сторонам.

Зал, в который Алиму принесла река, поражал воображение. Подобного великолепия она не могла представить и в самых смелых своих фантазиях — стены, облицованные плитами из белого мрамора, были испещрены вязью золотых надписей и рисунков. В промежутках между ними, на равном расстоянии друг от друга, висели на стенах сияющие мягким белым светом Т-энергетические фонари, а также тяжёлые золотые скорпионы и скарабеи — Алима сперва даже не поняла, что они неживые, и схватилась за нож. Но фигуры на стенах не двигались, хотя и выглядели в точности как настоящие, и она набралась смелости подойти поближе, а потом и вовсе погладить острые золотые хвосты скорпионов и тонкие усики скарабеев. Записи на стенах Алиме не говорили ни о чём, поскольку были выполнены на древнем анкарианском языке, она же едва-едва умела читать на родном наречии Бенгареша. Она с любопытством провела кончиками пальцев по буквам и отошла от стены.

Ровно посередине зал рассекала узкая лента глубокого канала, в котором тихо плескалась река. Две половины зала соединял между собой маленький мост, который Алима не сразу заметила, завороженная красотой стен. С обеих сторон напротив моста располагались одинаковые небольшие арки, отмеченные золотыми скорпионами по бокам, но коридоры за ними тонули в темноте. Из любопытства Алима постояла на мосту, свесившись через перила, понаблюдала за тем, как мягко перекатывается вода внизу в своём бесконечном движении вперёд, а потом изучила стену второй половины зала и не нашла в ней никаких отличий от первой.

Странно, что до сих пор никто не вышел встретить её — неужто жителям хрустального города нет дела до появления чужака с поверхности земли? Она ещё некоторое время посидела в зале у стены, размышляя и прислушиваясь к окружающим звукам, а потом аккуратно вытащила из держателя ближайший светильник и заглянула в один из коридоров. Там было столь же тихо и пусто. Золотая вязь надписей, как путеводная нить, манила за собой, и Алима, решившись, зашагала вперёд.

Идти пришлось довольно долго, но в конце концов коридор вывел её в очередной зал. Светильники вспыхнули, как только Алима прошла через арку, и ей тотчас бросилась в глаза роспись стены напротив входа. Неведомый мастер расположил на ней карту звёздного неба, созданную, наверняка, не без помощи магии — столь тонкой и точной была работа. Звёзды из горного хрусталя мерцали холодно и колко под Т-энергетическим светом, а в самом центре росписи раскинулось огромное созвездие Скорпиона. Как зачарованная, Алима подошла ближе. Что-то в этом изображении, или же в самом зале, встревожило её, но что именно? Тревога шуршала, царапалась тихо на краю сознания, пока Алима не поняла вдруг, что слышит этот звук наяву. И тогда она тотчас узнала его. Любой житель южных земель Бенгареша никогда не спутает ни с чем другим подобный шорох — движение множества скорпионьих лапок. Ледяная волна страха прокатилась по телу, Алима выхватила нож и резко обернулась.

Скорпионов было двое — к счастью, оба всего лишь ей по колено, красный и красно-зелёный. С изумрудным гигантом Алима бы точно не справилась. Но и этих не стоило недооценивать, особенно красно-зелёного, поскольку такой цвет панциря говорил о том, что этот скорпион взрослее, и яд его гуще и опаснее. Они приближались, мерно покачивая хвостами, раскрыв клешни, и Алима вжалась спиной в стену. Страх схлынул, и на его место пришла острая сосредоточенность. Всякий ребёнок с юга пустыни, от Хорума до Турбака, с пелёнок знал, какие бывают скорпионы, как они атакуют, и как с ними справиться или сбежать. Алима понимала, что у неё будет только один шанс спасти свою жизнь.

Выдохнув, она медленно подняла руку и резко бросила в красно-зелёного скорпиона Т-энергетический светильник, который принесла с пристани. Стеклянная оболочка светильника разлетелась вдребезги, яркое бело-голубое пламя мгновенно охватило хрупкое хитиновое тело. Скорпион издал пронзительный скрежещущий крик и рухнул, распластавшись на полу. Лапы судорожно поцарапали золотистые плиты пола и застыли.

Второй скорпион попятился, поджав хвост, и Алима бросилась вперёд — если не застать его врасплох сейчас, он либо сбежит, и следующая встреча будет не столь удачной для неё, либо будет защищаться так яростно, что ей не выстоять с ножом. Пинком в бок она отбросила скорпиона к стене и, прежде чем он успел подняться, схватила за второе сочленение хвоста — единственное безопасное место, — и отсекла жало. Без своего яда скорпион уже почти не представлял опасности, несмотря на мощные клешни, и его можно было с лёгкостью добить.

Очистив лезвие ножа краем платья, Алима убрала его в ножны и устало привалилась к стене. Теперь, когда опасность миновала, волна уверенной сосредоточенности схлынула и сменилась мелкой дрожью во всём теле. А ещё внутри рождалось щемящее разочарование — если по залам так свободно гуляют скорпионы, значит, никто здесь не живёт. Даже если это и есть легендарный хрустальный город, он давно заброшен, и мечтам Алимы о новой жизни не суждено сбыться.

Останки красно-зелёного скорпиона догорали в центре зала, и в отблесках огня звёзды на стене мерцали колюче и зловеще. Нервная дрожь наконец утихла, и Алима вновь вытащила нож. Коль уж есть и огонь, и добыча, нужно этим воспользоваться. С красно-зелёного, правда, уже нечего взять, в Т-энергетическом пламени совсем скоро он сгорит до пепла, поэтому она занялась вторым. Отрезанное жало подобрала и осторожно, чтобы не коснуться иглы, завернула в кусок ткани и подвязала к поясу. Целители дорого давали за свежий яд из невскрытых желез — на его основе готовили противоядие и разнообразные лечебные бальзамы и притирания для богачей. Потом аккуратно рассекла мягкие перепонки в местах сочленений и, подцепляя щитки лезвием ножа, сняла большую часть панциря. Под ним таилось сухое и жёсткое, но всё же питательное и довольно приятное на вкус мясо. Обычно его готовили с букетом специй, щедро заливая острыми соусами, но ни того, ни другого у Алимы с собой не было, поэтому она просто обжарила кусочки мяса над огнём, нанизывая их на кончик ножа. Запах еды пробудил голод, до того не привлекавший внимания, и она съела больше половины тушки. Остальное будет подспорьем в обратной дороге.

Дожидаясь, пока остатки мяса остынут, Алима ещё раз обошла зал. Теперь она внимательно приглядывалась к золотым изображениям, иллюстрировавшим непонятные надписи — ей хотелось узнать, почему опустели эти прекрасные подземные покои, и на место их обитателей пришли скорпионы.

Изображения на стенах были выполнены искусно, но вместе с тем небрежно — неведомые мастера словно торопились, желая успеть рассказать обо всём прежде, чем придётся покинуть эти места. Постепенно Алима разобралась, что золотая летопись рассказывала о строительстве города и последовавшей за этим войне со скорпионами. Они нападали на жителей подземного города, похищали детей, нападали на взрослых. Украшения на стенах, кажется, изображали одного и того же скорпиона, может быть, вожака стаи? Алима задумалась — она никогда не слышала о том, чтобы скорпионы сбивались в стаи, но здесь они явно были такой же общностью, как и народ подземного города. Какое отношение имеют к этому скарабеи, она так и не поняла.

Следуя вдоль летописи, Алима миновала зал за залом, не обращая внимания на богато украшенные саркофаги, сундуки и прекрасные, тонко расписанные глиняные сосуды. Постепенно скорпионов на картинках становилось меньше, война утихала, потом жители подземного города даже какое-то время жили в мире бок о бок с ними. Алима видела изображение женщины, державшей скорпиона на руках, ребёнка, оседлавшего без страха ядовитую тварь — это было странно и удивительно. Но в конце концов скорпионы почти исчезли, и предпоследняя картинка изображала мужчину, склонившегося перед золотым гигантом, словно в порыве благодарности. Дальше — вереницы повозок и силуэтов, следующих по морю барханов.

Алима озадаченно почесала в затылке. Теперь понятно, почему город пуст… Но скорпионы вернулись сюда, а жители покинули его навсегда. Что же с ними стало? Погибли в пустыне? Или смешались с древними эльфами из джунглей и стали далёкими предками нынешних обитателей Бенгареша?

Она прикоснулась к последнему украшению, и оно неожиданно легко подалось под нажатием и наполовину ушло в стену. Сзади заскрежетало, и Алима, обернувшись, наблюдала с изумлением, как расступается каменная кладка, открывая тёмный, пахнущий каменной сыростью проход. Держа наготове светильник, она приблизилась и осторожно заглянула внутрь. Тени прыснули в стороны, позволив ей разглядеть узкий необработанный туннель, уводящий куда-то вдаль. Алима почти физически чувствовала присутствие за этим проходом тайны, древней, могущественной, которая сотни лет ждала в глубине заброшенного города, ждала только её.

— И вот я здесь, — прошептала она, впервые нарушив тишину руин звуками своего голоса, и вздрогнула от того, каким он показался ей чужим и непонятным.

Как заколдованная, Алима перешагнула порог и двинулась по туннелю. Неясное чувство влекло её всё сильнее, и вот, наконец, она оказалась в пещере невероятных размеров. Стены и потолок терялись во тьме, беломраморный постамент тянулся в обе стороны, насколько хватало взгляда, прерываемый только маленькой лестницей напротив выхода из туннеля. Величественные колонны, окружавшие его когда-то, обвалились, и под ними журчала вода.

В центре постамента возвышался непонятный холм не то из земли, не то из камня. То же неясное чувство говорило Алиме, что это и есть сердце подземного города, что с той самой минуты, как она ступила на пристань, всё вело её именно сюда. Дрожа всем телом от волнения, она подошла ближе и прикоснулась к странному сооружению. На секунду она ощутила шершавую жёсткую поверхность и скрытое под ней тепло… А потом холм зашевелился.

Отпрянув на несколько шагов, Алима с ужасом наблюдала, как медленно разворачивается то, что казалось ей камнем. Разошлись в разные стороны и распахнулись клешни — каждая была больше, чем те скорпионы, которых пустынники называли гигантами. Плавно, величественно взмыл к потолку хвост, по сравнению с которым поваленные колонны казались тонкими прутиками. Огромные срединные глаза, чёрные, как тьма самой Кер, остановили свой взгляд на крохотном существе, дерзнувшем нарушить вековой сон — и Алима могла бы поклясться чем угодно, что в этих глазах светился холодный и чуждый, но всё же разум. Рассекая тьму, к ней устремилось сверху громадное жало, полное древнего яда, и тогда она наконец заставила себя двигаться.

Бросив светильник, Алима помчалась прочь, но на лестнице споткнулась и кубарем перелетела через ступеньки; жало вонзилось в землю совсем рядом, и она успела увидеть, как с шипением плавится камень. Её сотрясло от ужаса, но голос рассудка, неведомым образом устоявший перед увиденным, твердил: «беги!» — и Алима послушалась.

Жало почти дотянулось до неё даже в туннеле, а потом послышался разочарованный скрежет, больше напоминавший нечеловеческий смех. Стены туннеля сотряслись, осыпаясь песком, но Алима бежала, бежала со всех ног, мимо порога, мимо переключателя, мимо прекрасных пустых залов с их светильниками, саркофагами, сундуками и настенными надписями… Бежала, и картинки в её голове перестраивались — как же она ошибалась, читая золотую летопись слева направо! На самом деле всё было наоборот! Именно скорпионам принадлежала здесь земля, и недолго они терпели чужаков, несмотря на то, что те поклонялись им и приносили жертвы. И не заброшен этот город, а принадлежит всё тому же хозяину, сотни лет спящему во мраке...

Словно стрела, зачарованная и пущенная рукой Дьюрах, Алима пронеслась по коридорам и вылетела из полукруглой арки. В глаза ударил невыносимо яркий после подземелий солнечный свет, она споткнулась и рухнула, потеряв сознание.

В темноте под веками расцветали багровые вспышки, и скрежещущие голоса скорпионов резали ухо. Алима вслепую пыталась отогнать их, но руки стали тяжёлыми, как камень, и не поднимались. Потом всё исчезло — и жар вспышек, и жуткие звуки, осталось лишь бесконечное шуршание пересыпающегося песка, которое в какой-то момент превратилось в песню. Алима будто плыла над барханами, и пустыня пела-шептала ей о древних временах, о великих и смертельно опасных сокровищах, о жизни, погребённой под песками, и смерти, что бродит по их поверхности… Она пела, и Алима доверчиво засыпала под эту песню, как в незапамятном детстве под колыбельные матушки. Сухие горячие руки касались её лица и волос, потом подхватили и понесли, но она не чувствовала этого.

Алима спала, и в её снах был только песок.

* * * 

Первыми вернулись звуки — шуршание, стук посуды, приглушённые голоса. Алима узнала эти голоса и резко села на постели, отчаянно заморгала. Темнота перед глазами рассеялась, и обеспокоенное, осунувшееся лицо матушки оказалось прямо перед ней.

— Хвала всем богам! — воскликнула та. — Я уже думала, что ты не очнёшься…

— Где я?

— Дома, милая, дома! Тебя нашли в песках неподалёку от Восточного Турбака. Счастье, что господин Хасим узнал тебя и распорядился доставить домой. Три дня пролежала пластом, всё бредила о скорпионах, о каких-то подземных руинах, хотя ни одного укуса на тебе не было. Что случилось? Где ты пропадала? И твои волосы… — матушка осторожно потянула за прядь, и Алима совсем не удивилась, увидев, что она вся белая.

Мучительно хотелось, чтобы всё это было лишь сном, видением, вызванным полуденным зноем — ведь не могла же она добраться до Восточного Турбака, сама не зная этого? Но река, текущая через подземный город, золотая летопись на стенах и взгляд исполинского скорпиона помнились настолько чётко, что по сравнению с ними скорее вся остальная жизнь казалась миражом.

— Мне нужно на воздух, — пробормотала Алима. Мягкая ткань шатра, нависавшая над ней, давила так, будто стала каменной толщей. Ей необходимо было увидеть небо.

Матушка и братья помогли ей выбраться из постели, накинуть абайю и дойти до порога. Откинув полог шатра, Алима запрокинула голову, вглядываясь в россыпь звёзд на тёмном покрывале ночи. Сердце пропустило удар, а потом зашлось от страха.

Небесный Скорпион смотрел на неё сверху, изогнув наготове звёздный хвост.


End file.
